


Frightened Buir

by The_Shy_One



Series: One by One [4]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Attempted Kidnapping, Christmas gift, Confrontations, Family Fluff, First Meetings, Jedi Luke Skywalker, M/M, Protective Mandalorian, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: Dyn managed to come across the only Jedi Master in the galaxy and fears losing his kid to him as a result.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), The Mandalorian/Paz Vizla
Series: One by One [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571851
Comments: 16
Kudos: 464
Collections: Movies





	Frightened Buir

He knew that taking that job with little to no information besides the fact that a wife and child begged for him to help them get their wife/mother back wouldn’t end well. There was a gut feeling that he felt when they were begging him, subtle enough to ignore at that moment - they needed the money for both food and fuel and Paz was on another mission to earn some money for the clan - but not enough to that he didn’t notice how it increased the further he got into this rescue mission. While the New Republic had been more open to dealing with Mandalorians, even offering some of the beskar back without prompt after the Empire collapsing, there was still the distrust from many of its members towards the clan.

Dyn had heard many opinions about Boba Fett from various members of the clan since he was first taken in and many opinions of outsiders who were affected by the man’s skill as a bounty hunter. Most had a dislike for the Mandalorian for being on the side of the Imperial Empire even knowing that the Emperor had caused the Purge and taken beskar as spoils of war in doing so. 

While there was a grey area for many in the clan for taking jobs, as it was the Way, some things were just too far. Some things couldn’t be forgiven even for a well-paying job.  _ ( _ ‘ _ Which is why Paz reacted so harshly to me gathering beskar from an Imperial fragment,’ _ he had thought to himself after some distance from the situation. ‘ _ He had more reason to feel betrayed than I could hope to understand.’) _

But regardless, he should have listened to that gut feeling as he watched his kid being stolen in front of his eyes. (He had toddled after Dyn, just following his father, not understanding that he shouldn’t  _ do  _ that.)

  
  


Despite seeing his kid being in the enemy hands several times at this point, he was still frightened as if it were the first time this was happening. 

While the man across from him didn’t look gruff as the others who tried to steal his kid that didn’t make him any less of a threat. The long blond hair and seemingly youthful face put him on edge more than if a tough-looking bounty hunter or rough-looking pirate had snatched up his child. The man held Din’s kid in his arms, smiling brightly at him, obviously delighted to see the young creature - and yet the pounding in Dyn’s heart only had room for fear and the will to protect  _ his kid _ at any cost.

“Let him go,” He said, his voice cracking the slightest bit. With the way the helmet was designed, Dyn didn’t know if the other man heard that or not. Pulling his blaster from its halter, he pointed it at the man, beyond frightened at this point for his kid. “Let  _ him _ go!”

A glance from the other man and he only tightened his grip on Dyn’s kid. “Why should I, Mandalorian? He is Force-Sensitive after all.”

“I don’t care, he’s  _ mine!” _ Dyn snarled, not moving to drop the blaster or back away. He wouldn’t lose his kid, not at any cost. “He’s  _ my _ ad!”

There was a curious tilt to the man’s head as he studied Dyn. He didn’t move away as Dyn came closer, just continued to look at him as if he were a new creature to be studied. As if he were needed to be understood in order to proceed. “I thought Mandalorians were hateful of the Jedi.”

“Doesn’t matter when a foundling is taken in. Doesn’t matter when he’s my kid. Now drop him or I will shoot.”

“You would risk harming him?”

“No,” Dyn’s voice clearly cracking at this point, so scared and stressed, he couldn’t keep it back,” but you have my kid and I want him back. Please give him back.”

The man looked down at his kid. There was a moment where he closed his eyes and seemed to be searching for something. There was a low coo from the kid, a sound that nearly made Dyn wept in relief at knowing his kid was still fine. When the man opened his eyes again Dyn could see the light blue colour of them with how close he had gotten.

“You love him.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement.

“Yes. He’s my ad and will be until I die. That is the Way.”

“Even with being Force-Sensitive?”

“Yes. If you Jedi ever bothered to learn about the Way you would understand that once a foundling is taken in, there isn’t much that a parent or the clan won’t do for them. For they are the future.”

There was a knowing smile on the man’s face. “Would you believe that I wish for that to be the same for the Jedi?”

_ “Why?” _ Dyn demanded. “Why would the Jedi ever want that?”

“Maybe the order needed to be changed, to be more flexible.” He said simply. As if that were the correct answer for the feud between the Jedi and the Mandalorians. As if it were the most obvious answer. “Or to be more understanding of the Force beyond good and evil that was taught for so many years.”

“I don’t care. Just give me my kid back.” Dyn said. He was so close to his kid and yet too far to just grab him and go.

“You heard him, Skywalker,” Came a familiar gruff voice. “Give him his kid back before I extinguish the last Jedi from the Republic.”

Dyn saw that Paz had snuck up on the Jedi, holding a blaster to the man’s back. The kid squealed at seeing the larger Mandalorian, making grabbing motions to be held by him. For a moment, Paz softened up at that sight. Then he returned to the hardened warrior that Dyn knew him to be.

“Vizla, I see you’ve finished the job.”

“I figured out after Solo high tailed out halfway through the job. Should have known that you were trying to separate the both of us to get to the kid. You need foundlings to make a new Jedi Order after all.”

“That was the plan,” Skywalker admitted casually. It caused both Paz and Dyn to stiffen up. “But it changed the minute I felt the love that he had for the foundling.”

“Jedi don’t care about love!” Dyn shouted.

“Perhaps in the past. But I found that the past isn’t always right or understanding of the present. If I give the kid back, I won’t bother you again.”

“Why should we believe you?” Paz questioned.

“I can get Leia to keep the New Republic off your backs in chasing after this kid. I can also offer my knowledge about the Force if you have them.”

The two Mandalorians looked at each other, silently deciding if they should believe the man or not. The minutes passed them by, but Dyn made his decision when he saw how comfortable the kid was with the Jedi. He couldn’t deny him something that could bring understanding and comfort in the future when he needed control over his gift.

“Deal.”

Carefully, Skywalker gave the kid back to Dyn and was lead out by Paz to make sure it wasn’t one of the Jedi tricks. After seeing the Jedi leave the room, he held his kid close to his chest, shaking as all the fear and stress suddenly left his body. 

He was close to tears when Paz returned. The larger man carefully wrapped his arms around Dyn, pulling him close to offer comfort. A few slipped out at being given this comfort by his cyare.

“We’ve got to get him a babysitter,” Paz murmured.” He keeps finding his way into battle.”

“The clan would be good. But I’m still unsure if they’ll accept a foundling whose force-sensitive.”

“You said it yourself to Skywalker. Once a foundling is taken in by the parent, the clan accepts them as one of their own.”

“Must you find a flaw with everything I worry about?”

“I have to balance it out or else you wouldn’t get anywhere.”

Dyn tapped his helmet to Paz’s, feeling closer to calm than he’s felt in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Buir - [boo-EER] - father  
> Ad - [ahd] - Son or daughter  
> Cyare - [SHAH-ray] - Beloved or loved.  
> Translated by Mando'a dictionary.
> 
> I got this idea when reading a fic of Luke meeting Dyn and Baby Yoda a few weeks ago and wanted to take a stab at it. Of course, I had to mix in a bit of Dyn/Paz because I need some softness after some angst. But timeline-wise, I know it's after the original trilogy and a bit before the current one as that's where the show is placed. But beyond that, I'm unsure of what is canon for this period in between other than the hints from the show, so it's fair game of what can happen. (If you want to get a feel for what I was going for when writing this, I was listening to S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W by My Chemical Romance.)
> 
> Also, I believe Luke would try to find Baby Yoda since he could probably feel the disturbance in the force since Baby Yoda is strong and doesn't know how to how to shield themselves from other force-sensitive people. But he has to deal with Dyn being a protective dad as well as Paz, so he's got a challenge of trying to take Baby Yoda lol.
> 
> But, I will be writing a few more one-shots of this version of the ship before trying to write some other stuff. I can't keep myself limited to one version after all. 
> 
> Anyway, hopefully, this was a fun one-shot to read! :D
> 
> Edited on 5/17/20


End file.
